Titan's Timeline
This page is far from complete. You can help by editing it Old Time *Hangahar Goldseeker died on Earthday 8th of Sowing. - 80 The exact year is unknown, but sometime in the Old Time. Up to 1000OT *402OT **On Fireday 27th of Freeze, Urdulph Pathfinder crossed the Siltbed River. - 36 *408OT **The Western Ocean was first crossed on Moonsday 16th of Dark. - 50 *766OT **10th Corn Ripening (8th Fire), was the legendary first crossing of the Catsblood river. - 132 *977OT **The Goblin hero Klarn Ugbar the Three-fingered died on Fireday 19th of Winds. - 100 1001OT - 1500OT *1104OT **Harlak Vanagrimsson of Frostholm was killed by Hill Trolls on Fireday 20th of Hiding. - 186 *1203OT **Piporn Handung discovered the Crown of Alumet on Highday 25th of Fire. - 137 *1408OT **Cares Stormchild founds Cares-town in northwest Allansia. - 116-117 *1430OT **Orjan the Builder brought his tribe down from the mountains and founded Lendle on Stormsday 15th of Unlocking. - 36/68; - 66 *1446OT (or 1464OT) **Orjan the Builder died on Stormsday 31st of Winds and was succeeded by his son, Regulus the Unifier. - 104; - 36/68 gives the date as 1464OT *1464OT (or 1446OT) **Orjan the Builder died on Stormsday 31st of Winds and was succeeded by his son, Regulus the Unifier. - 36/68; the - 104 gives the date as 1446OT *1498OT **A treaty between eight towns formed the nation of Gallantaria, ruled by Regulus the Unifier, and Lendle, his capital, was renamed Royal Lendle. 1501OT - 1600OT *1510OT **Around this time, a number of small trading towns in western Khul united to become the state of Klarash, under the rule of King Klarash Silverhair. - 33/62, 38/73 *1530OT **Vynheim was founded by the father of Bjorngrim Bjorngrimsson. - 33/62 *1542OT **The River Swordflow received its name in this year, when an exploratory party from Klarash came under attack from a horde of Goblins while trying to ford it. - 38/73 *1565OT **By this year, Klarash stretched from the southern edge of Scorpion Swamp in the north to the River Swordflow in the south. - 38/73 *1574OT **The heirless ruler of Cares-town, King Cares Whitewolf, was poisoned following a split in the ruling council. After that, Cares-town was ruled by stewards until 1601OT. - 117 *1583OT **On the death of his father in this year, Bjorngrim Bjorngrimsso became Chief of Vynheim. - 33/62 *1585OT **The city of Kaynlesh-Ma was founded in this year. - 34/65 1601OT - 1700OT *1601OT **The Dynasty of Swords was established on Fearday 15th of Birds Chatter with the acension of King Coros Sword-bearer to the throne of Cares-town, which was renamed Carsepolis. - 34/64; - 117; note that the (99) gives the year as 1661OT, which appears to be an error. *1605OT **The Glimmer Stone was found in Shabak on Earthday 28th of Hiding. - 188; note that the location is here spelt "Shabek", which is presumed to be a variant of Shabak *1611OT **The city of Zagoula was founded in this year. - 38/74 *1649OT **The Treaty of Coros III of Carsepolis divided Allansia into a number of kingdoms, the largest being Allansia itself, ruled from Carsepolis by King Coros III (also known as the Oath-breaker). - 34/64; - 117 *1688OT **The Blessed Crusade left Arkleton on Earthday 16th Locking. - 218 *1690s **During this decade, the sorcerers who found Aranath began to travel Titan, teaching their skills as they went. - 35/66 1701OT - 1800OT *1702OT **On 12th Nature's Curling (9th Hiding), work finally began on the King's Highway, - 183 *1712OT **Erridansis Whitewolf, the great Archmage of Salamonis, founded the Magic School of Yore on Moonsday 2nd of Close. - 35/66; - 196 *1735OT **The First Ruddlestone War. -: 37/70 **King Coros VII of Carsepolis employed Solos, first pupil of Yannisara, as court sorcerer. - 117-8 *1773OT **The Celenasian War began on Fireday 25th of Watching. - 154 *1774OT **Farinas was a sorcerer who was executed in Carsepolis on Stormsday 1st of Dark. - 46; note that the text actually dates this as 1774AC, which is clearly an error, since AC did not start until after the destruction of Carsepolis and under three centuries of this new age are recorded in Fighting Fantasy canon. 1801OT - 1900OT *1805OT **The Second Ruddlestone War (which included the sacking of Ventarc). - 37/70; - 91 *1845OT **Construction of the Great Wall of Analand was begun on Fireday 15th of Reaping. - 168 *1877OT **The Treaty of Seven was signed on Spiritday 23rd Land's Sleeping (19th Locking). - 67 *1887OT **Carsepolis was struck by Plague on Highday 28th of Unlocking. - 69 *1889OT **On Seaday 7th of Watching, there was a Slave rebellion in Kakhabad. - 149 1901OT - 1998OT *1904OT **Alash Firestealer died on Windsday 25th of Warming. - 121 *1970OT **Work on the Great Wall of Analand was stopped for good in this year, even though it was incomplete in three places. - 37/71 *1998OT **The first engagements in the Great War against Evil in Khul occurred in this year. - 40/78 Old Time is considered to have ended at the end of this year. - 42/85 The end of Old Time and the start of After Chaos The year 1999OT is also numbered 0OT. - 118 After Chaos 1AC - 50AC *29AC **The Wild Hunt rode through Silverton in northwest Allansia on Moonsday 21st of Locking. - 220 51AC - 100AC *54AC **On Moonsday 10th of Watching, Corim and Debaar crossed into Silur Cha. - 150 *65AC **Ellerhan Keep fell to Goblin invaders on Seaday 3rd of Sowing. - 79 *81AC **20th Nature's Curling (17th Hiding), Orien, the last king of Ximoran, died. - 185 *90AC **The "Queen of Silver" was banished from Ximoran on 6th Forests Golden (3rd Reaping). - 165 101AC - 150AC *103AC **On 4th Man's Harvesting (2nd Watching), the Riddling Reaver was unmasked in Ximoran. - 148 *105AC **Herantis of Kish died on Fearday 8th of Skies in Darkness. - 48 *124AC **Zustra, also known as the "Pirate Queen", led an invasion of the Arrowhead Islands on 17th Man's Harvesting (14th Watching). - 151 151AC - 200AC *160AC **On Seaday 26th of Warming, the Netherworld Sorcerers appeared to Prince Hajerlin. - 121 *175AC **The War of the Four Kingdoms began in this year with a clash between Brice and Gallantaria on Stormsday 1st of Close. - 44/88; - 196 *185AC **At the end of the month of Dark, the Crusading forces laid siege to Belgaroth's fortress, Caer Skaal. - 230 *199AC **Lowa Ashfell, King of Buruna was born on 30th Days Lengthen (29th Warming). - 122 201AC - 210AC *201AC **On Earthday 14th of Freeze, a Gold Rush started in the Icefinger Mountains in northern Allansia. - 32 *209AC **Wolftown fell to bandits on Windsday 24th of Locking. - 221 211AC - 220AC *214AC **Arakor Nicodemus was born on Moonsday 15th of Warming, probably in this year. - 118 **Gereth Yaztromo was born on Moonsday 2nd of Unlocking, probably in this year. - 62 *216AC **On the third day of Locking, two months after the burial of the Necromage Cadaver, the Great Bell began to toll again in Myrton in Ruddlestone, a portent of doom for the village. - 215 *219AC **Colletus the Holy-man was born on Windsday 3rd of Locking. - 215 221AC - 230AC *223AC **Varek Azzur was born on 7th Birds Chatter (appropriate being Rageday in Khul, and Stormsday, on the 7th of the month Winds in Allansia) into this noble House of Azzur in Arion. - 97 *225AC **King Salamon LVII, present ruler of Salamonis in Allansia, was born on Stormsday 6th of Reaping. - 166 *227AC **Amarkisk is famous for the great siege that took place outside its walls that ended on Lifeday 22nd of Land's Awakening (23rd Unlocking). - 68 231AC - 240AC *231AC **King Salamon LVI, the predecessor and, presumably, the father of King Salamon LVII, died on Earthday 15th of Sowing. - 82 *234AC **Seaday, 21st Watching: Baron Sukumvit is born. - 153 *240AC **On Wildday 24th of Days Lengthen (22nd Warming), Vermis Island was destroyed by a tidal wave. - 120 **Earl Stormfar of Lendle died on Stormsday 20th of Reaping. - 170 241AC - 250AC *243AC **Prince Darrow of Kelther was killed by a Lion on Wildday 29th of Corn Ripening (28th Fire). - 138 **Garius of Halak was born on Moonsday 5th of Hiding. - 182 *244AC **Lord Falashti of Arion was born on 26th Skies in Darkness (25th Dark). - 52 *249AC **Zagor came to Firetop Mountain on Stormsday 5th of Fire. - 132 **On 4th Sun's Hiding (31st Hiding), Veem Skydancer was murdered in Dorhame. - 189 *250AC **Rannik, the Master Thief of Port Blacksand, was born on Moonsday 27th of Sowing. - 86 251AC - 260AC *252AC **Azzur storms Port Blacksand and deposes Illios Valentis. *258AC **On Moonsday 31st of Watching, the wizard Gereth Yaztromo and the Hamakei mystic Vulpa Heartsfire banished the Demon Rivel. - 156 *260AC **Chief Uzgreg Sour-shriek stole the Hand of Ys on Windsday 15th of Hiding. - 185 **Chadda Darkmane was born on Stormsday 12th of Sowing. - 82 261AC - 270AC *261AC **Prince Salamon, the son and heir of King Salamon LVII, was born on Highday 24th of Freeze. - 35 *262AC **The Port Blacksand Adventurers' Guild opened on Fireday 7th of Sowing. - 80 *267AC **Malbordus the Stormchild born on Stormsday the 4th of Freeze. - 30 *268AC **On Windsday 28th of Winds, Borof, head of the Port Blacksand City Guard, was executed for fairness, a trait not highly esteemed in that debauched city. - 103 **Prince Farrion of Sardath was born on Stormday 14th of Warming. - 118 271AC - 280AC *271AC **The Orc King Yargaas Skull-splitter defeated three Hill Giants in combat on Moonsday 30th of Unlocking. - 70 **Grinning Lord Dorian died on Seaday 27th of Close. - 203 *274AC **Seaday, 21st Watching: Baron Sukumvit opens Deathtrap Dungeon on his 40th birthday. - 153 *276AC **Tadeus Lecarte went missing in the Desert of Skulls on Seaday 11th of Reaping. - 167 *277AC **The Book of Tortures, by the Ogre Naggamanteh, was published on Seaday 23rd of Hiding. - 187 *278AC **The Siege of Vymorna began on Windsday 12th of Dark. - 49 **The Temple to Kukulak in Port Blacksand's Temple District was established on Moonsday 20th of Sowing. - 84 *279AC **On Windsday 10th of Locking, Drogo Widemouth crept into Lord Varek Azzur's bedchamber and spied Azzur's face. He was soon silenced (on Seaday 11th of Locking), with an arm bearing his tattoo being found in the gutter outside the headquarters of the Thieves' Guild and his hand (identified by the rings) being pulled out of the Catfish River. - 217 *280AC **There was rioting in Alkemis following a doubling of the citizens' tax on Highday 9th of Winds. - 97 281AC - 290AC *281AC **''Life on Titan'' by Ernst Kandermann was published on Seaday 1st of Winds. - Background; - 95 **On Stormsday 7th of Warming, the Temple of Filash in Silverton burnt down. - 116 *282AC **Zark the Violent died on Fireday 18th of Watching. - 152 **Helios Siren won the All-comers Fight to the Death in Blacksand's gladiatorial arena on Fireday 17th of Close. - 200 *283AC **The first Deathtrap Dungeon is defeated on Seaday the 1st of Winds by the Champion of the Labyrinth, who won Baron Sukumvit's prize of 10,000GP. - Background, 400; - 104/??; - Background **The Crown of Kings was stolen from Analand by Birdmen from Mampang on Stormsday 16th of Watching. - 152 **Captain Bartella narrowly escaped execution in Rimon on Seaday 17th of Fire. - 135 *284AC **''Titan - The Fighting Fantasy World'' is produced in Salamonis. **The Pride of Rimon was a ship which was sunk by pirates on Seaday 22nd of Winds. - 101 **Princess Sarissa was kidnapped by Prince Barinjhar on Seaday 3rd of Fire. - 131 **Jaxartes led an assault on Zamarra on 21st Corn Ripening (19th Fire). - 136 **The first battle of the Trolltooth Wars took place on Seaday 24th of Fire. - 137 References Category:10AYB Entries Category:Time and Calendars